


Dragon Souls

by EmmaOverland



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual HiJack, Frostcup - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaOverland/pseuds/EmmaOverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain people are born with only half a soul and few are luckily enough to find their other half. Hiccup is woken to the Dragon Soul inside him after meeting Jack and his Dragon partner Frost King when reunited with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One Meet Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own anything other than the plot
> 
> Pairings: Eventual HiJack  
> Rating: Teen for now  
> Warnings: AU, probably OOC, Dragons   
> Notes: This was inspired by the quote of Valka’s where she says the “soul of a dragon” and since then it’s been in my mind. Of course Hiccup’s comment of “you and me as one” just further built in my head. So my AU is that certain people actually have their souls in half and they aren’t whole until they find their dragon companion… Jack and the Bewilderbeast (who I call Frost King) found each other shortly after Jack was turned immortal.

Hiccup stood in awe as he watched the dragons around them. And then he saw it…the Bewilderbeast. The massive dragon lifted his head to look at the new human in his sanctuary until his gaze continued up toward the opening in the roof. Valka’s face lit up and she smiled as her son stared on in confusion.

“He’s here.” she whispered, her own gaze locked onto the opening.

Hiccup lifted his attention to the opening and squinted at the dark speck that was rocketing toward them. Was it another dragon?

“He’s gonna crash at that speed!” Hiccup exclaimed stepping forward only to be stopped by Valka.

All things went silent as the dragons watched the steadily growing speck approaching the Alpha that was resting in the waters below them. And then there was an explosion of sound and Hiccup wanted to look away. The thing in the sky was going to slam directly into the head of the Bewilderbeast! And then suddenly the figure slowed to a lazy drift as if controlling the very wind around it and then it landed delicately on the head like a simple leaf falling from the trees. Hiccup watched with wide eyes as the figure wandered across the head and the Bewilderbeast closed his eyes and let out a gentle purr like hum.

“There is someone new in here old friend.” a baritone voice said and Hiccup blinked in surprise.

The thing from the sky…was a human…Hiccup was startled by the rush of frosted breath and Valka laughed. “The King likes you…now to see if his other half does as well.”

Hiccup watched the person walk down and then slide closer to where they stood, sliding down the great tusks of the beautiful dragon. It was a boy…no…maybe a man? He was young in appearance wearing brown trousers and a navy blue fur lined hooded cover. His arms were bare and…he didn’t have on shoes!

Valka stepped forward and lowered her head respectfully. “You’ve returned.”

“Valka my friend.” The white haired man greeted with a nod of his head and a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve brought something new to our nest…and you introduced him to my Frost King. I know these things.”

The Bewilderbeast made a gentle noise and the man reached behind him to rub the tusk that pushed up against his back. Bright ice blue eyes turned to look at Hiccup and the man watched him curiously before he reached out and touched Hiccup’s hair, smiling at the bit of frost that still clung to the auburn strands.

“W-who are you?” Hiccup asked as he pulled back slightly to watch the white haired man crouch down and pet Toothless with no hesitation, a smile gracing his face.

“I haven’t seen one of your kind in a long time.” the strange man murmured. “And to be so young…”

Toothless made a noise and Hiccup watched in surprise as the white haired man responded in a sound that was too much like dragon for the human to understand. Hiccup turned to look at his mother and she smiled as Toothless spoke with the immortal.

“That is Jack.” she explained as she watched Jack crouch down and bounce slightly with Toothless, the two of them in a deep conversation as The Bewilderbeast watched curiously. “He’s the one who taught me everything I know about dragons. He prevented them from killing me and taught me how to befriend them.” Valka reached out to pet Cloudjumper and smiled. “Cloudjumper brought me to him and Jack helped me further my own beliefs…”

Hiccup nodded and watched Jack for a long moment as the other stood and turned to look at him. “But what is he? To fly like that…”

Jack laughed. “I’m half of the dragon.” He reached out and Hiccup watched as several snowflakes appeared in the man’s hands. “I’ve been living for thousands of years with my companion and my friend.” He chuckled and blew the frost in his hand into Hiccup’s face, freezing his hair in a manner similar to the way his dragon did. King Frost settled back down peacefully one he was reassured that Jack was fine.

“Half of a dragon?” Hiccup asked surprised.

“It’s the only way I can explain.” Jack laughed and shook his head before summoning an ice staff into his hand and leaning against it with an amused smile. “The moon told me who I was but not why. And then I found Frost King and it made the long years easier. We’ve been rescuing dragons for hundreds of years now.”

Valka smiled and put her hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. “Does that mean he can stay?”

Jack smiled again at Hiccup’s almost hopeful expression before he reached out and put a cold hand to Hiccup’s chest. There was a long moment of silence as the humans and gathered dragons watched Jack’s face. His smile brightened before he pulled his hand away and walked to the edge of the ledge they stood on. “He’s one of us Valka. He’s welcome to stay.” Jack nodded toward Hiccup over his shoulder. “Spend time with your son Valka, it’s been too long.”

Hiccup couldn’t help the strange warmth in his chest at the words. One of them…someone included from the start who didn’t have to do something completely earth-shattering to do it. He watched with a smile as Jack leapt across the large expanse to land on one of the tusks of Frost King. Jack walked up to the gentle beast’s head and settled down. Hiccup watched him rub the head and he spoke in dragonese lowly, soothing rumbling tones that echoed beneath the gentle chattering of dragons and nature.

“Wow…” Hiccup said quietly.

Valka smiled. “They’re something aren’t they? The Dragon Kings…” She laughed softly at Hiccup’s surprised nod. “You must be hungry.”

“Uh yeah, I could eat.” Hiccup agreed as he followed the woman, his eyes still tracking back to Jack.

“Good, it’s feeding time.”


	2. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own anything other than the plot
> 
> Pairings: Eventual HiJack  
> Rating: Teen for now  
> Warnings: AU, probably OOC, Dragons   
> Notes: Have some angst…also this is implying that the time spent with Valka was more than a day…like several in fact or something before the others show up. And I don’t like to have cheating unless it’s crucial to the story so this is as if Hiccup and Astrid were just friends

Hiccup picked his way along the path he’d walked when he’d first arrived in this place. In this nest…Green eyes darted over to Frost King several times to seek out Jack. Slowly he heard the massive dragon move and when he turned to look he found himself staring into the eyes of the gentle beast. Icy blue hues stared down at the human and Hiccup lowered his head respectfully as Valka had done when she met him.

“I want to see Jack.” Hiccup said, his eyes darting up briefly.

Frost King continued to stare for a moment but then a soft sound was heard and moments later Jack seemed to appear as if called by magic, floating in to land on his dragon’s head. Hiccup watched at Jack greeted his oldest and most valued friend before those bright eyes met his own. Jack smiled and used the wind to cross the gap easily.

“Hey Hiccup, Frost King said you wanted to see me.” Jack prompted.

Hiccup nodded slightly. “Jack I need help.”

“With?” Jack canted his head to the side curiously. “Has something happened?”

“It’s what’s not happening.” Hiccup explained. “I can’t get mom to agree to talk with Drago. This war has to be stopped.”

Jack’s expression cooled considerably and he leaned on his ice staff. “Talk? With Drago Bludvist?”

“Not you too Jack.” Hiccup groaned as he turned away to stare off at the dragons. “Why does no one want to confront this guy? He’s bad news Jack and he’ll just…”

“I don’t want to talk to Drago.” Jack said suddenly causing Hiccup to turn and look at him. Hiccup was surprised by the dark look on the immortal’s face. “I don’t want to talk to Drago. I want to destroy him.”

A chill raced down Hiccup’s spine and he shuddered slightly. He’d never seen the normally relaxed spirit so angry. Frost King shifted, lifting his head, and the dragons around them made various sounds of distress. Ice crawled across the ground and Hiccup stumbled back a few steps, staring down at the glowing blue veins.

“Jack!”

Valka’s voice broke the silence and the immortal jerked slightly, shaking his head as if to clear it. He looked up at the woman in an opening near the top of the nest. Jack looked at Hiccup for a moment and something flickered in his gaze before he launched himself up to where Valka was waiting. Hiccup pouted and then sighed and turned to Toothless.

“Well bud, we can’t wait around for Drago to attack this place…”

xXx

Jack looked up from where he sat to smile at the excited Viking walking toward him. “You look happy.”

“I am.” Hiccup agreed as he stopped in front of Jack. “It’s more than I expected. We’re going to be a family again. She’s coming back home.”

“She is.” Jack agreed and Hiccup looked at the spirit for a long moment.

Jack was staring out over the dragons in the nest but there was something odd in his distant gaze. He didn’t focus on any one thing…merely stared. Slowly those blue eyes turned to face him and Hiccup winced. Jack looked lost suddenly.

“Another one who leaves.” he said quietly.

“Come with us. You and Frost King can join us on Berk.” Hiccup said after a moment, reaching out to touch Jack’s face.

“He’s right.” Stoick said suddenly causing Jack to turn to the man. “You and your dragons can come to Berk.”

Jack smiled and then his head snapped in the other direction. Hiccup reached out for Jack but the spirit was wrapped in wind and suddenly darted out of the area Valka lived in. Hiccup and the others ran after Valka and where slammed with cold panic. Drago had found them! Blue cold darted past them and Hiccup turned to look at it…Jack was leading the attack. Drago couldn’t find out about Jack or Frost King!

“Let’s go Toothless!”

There was chaos and Hiccup managed to reunite with Astrid. They spoke for a moment until Frost King broke from the nest and Hiccup grinned. This was going to change things. He followed Jack around as the spirit darted this way and that, attacking anything with blasts of ice.

“Jack!” he called causing the immortal to stop.

“Hiccup?”

Before either had a chance to speak, the water erupted in a mess of bubbles and a darker Bewilderbeast rose from the watery depths. Jack stared from where he floated, wind ruffling his clothing and hair. Why was this dragon even awake? He wasn’t worried as Valka moved to stop the fighting behemoths. He had dragons to free. Jack turned and continued to use his powers until Frost King let out a cry and Jack’s heart skipped a beat.

“No!” The immortal shot forward toward his battling friend only to let out a yell of pain.

He felt it in his chest…the intense pain and it sent him spiraling down toward the ground. Jack reached for Frost King wildly even as he fell and then there was nothing. Complete emptiness. A blast of power shot from Jack as he was consumed by the dark empty silence.

“Jack!” Hiccup urged Toothless toward the falling man.

He caught Jack and cradled the unresponsive body to him as Toothless easily avoided the attacking dragons as the Alpha took control of the others. Hiccup touched Jack’s face and was shocked to find it slightly warm. An ice spirit shouldn’t be warm. The pale boy was limp and completely still at the same time, his chest didn’t rise and then suddenly he gasped, crying out in pain. Hiccup held him as best as he could but then turned to look at Drago when the man ordered the dragon to attack his mother.

“We have to help mom.” Hiccup said. He landed Toothless in the shadow of the fallen King and carefully laid Jack down next to his Dragon Partner. “I’m sorry Jack…be safe here.”

Despite the battle raging around him he carefully covered Jack in snow and then ran back to Toothless. “Let’s go talk to Drago.”


End file.
